Move With Me Slowly
by sakokristeh
Summary: Part 3 of New Beginnings Adam meets his match...or does he? The Kirsten and Matt saga is continued in this story. If you haven't read the first two stories...go to my profile and check those out. :o ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Move With Me Slowly  
  
"I'm lost in imagination I still contemplate animation I just groove on your breathing I do it all for you  
  
You got a problem with your boyfriend He don't squeeze you right He's got you face down, waiting baby He'll keep you waiting all night So do me a favor and won't ya,  
  
Move with me slowly Get too close to me Won't ya Move with me slowly Just like we're meant to be Just like we're meant to be  
  
Hey, sad sister you're dreamin' You've got stars in your eyes A little conscious behavior Is gonna cut you down to size So won't ya,  
  
Move with me slowly Get too close to me Won't ya Move with me slowly Just like we're meant to be Just like we're meant to be Just like we're meant to be  
  
You hear me knockin So let me in When your blood runs cold And your love wears thin It's over passion It's under your skin Love ain't a miracle and It sure ain't a sin So let me in  
  
Move with me slowly Get too close to me Won't ya Move with me slowly Just like we're meant to be Just like we're meant to be Just like we're meant to be  
  
Take me to the city Take me on my knees Take me anyway you find me baby I've got this love disease And there ain't nothing I can do  
  
Move with me slowly Get too close to me Won't ya Move with me slowly Just like we're meant to be Just like we're meant to be Just like we're meant to be* (Move with Me Slowly, Def Leppard)  
  
Chapter One *  
  
Dulles was uncharacteristically quiet seeing as how it wasn't much past 22:00 on a Friday night. 'At least you won't have to wait in line' Monica thought to herself as she placed her seabag on the platform for the airline attendant to tag it. After thoroughly checking ID and confirming that she hadn't taken any items from strangers, the gentleman smiled as he directed her towards her departure gate. Moni had arrived an hour prior to boarding so she leisurely made her way down the concourse. Rotating the ditty bag and portfolio with her leave papers to the other arm, she entered one of the newsstands. She wasn't looking forward to just sitting at the gate and people watching. Giving the magazine rack a once over, she mumbled inwardly about the lack of material sparking her interest. It was going to be a miserable wait until they started calling rows for seating. Her brain was working a mile a minute- apprehensive over what this coming weekend had in store. She was on leave, but still dressed in a crisp, squared away set of service charlies. Hey, it might not have been the most comfortable way to travel, but it rated a discount and she wasn't about to turn that down. Her intended destination was Minneapolis. The man she'd been involved with was there on leave prior to reporting to a new command, in Japan. Recently things had taken a new twist between them, and his orders left them with a decision to make. Would he ask her to wait for him, or was he going to break the whole thing off? Honestly, he wasn't the greatest communicator when it came to his true emotions. He'd left her guessing more than she cared to admit. Monica knew what she wanted, but for some reason, she already realized it wasn't what he did. Sitting in the boarding area, she observed an elderly couple holding hands and taking in all the activity before them. To their right, there was a young teenage girl and guy whispering back and forth. She really didn't need to see this right now. Turning left she saw another young couple, obviously excited over an impending new addition to their family. 'Shit' she groaned as a pang of jealousy wound its way through her heart.  
  
Adam and Jason walked into the lobby thankful that it was practically empty and serene. They paused briefly to decide where to sit until being summoned for first class seating. Dropping their carry on bags with a thud, they lowered themselves into chairs and scanned the gate's other occupants. Jason noticed the young expectant couple and immediately reached for his cell phone to call his fiancé. Still scanning, Adam's gaze settled on a young woman in uniform, alone, not too far from them. She appeared lost, deep in thought-not an enjoyable one at that by the expression on her face. He was instantly curious. Why? He had no clue, something just struck him as different about her. Since his fiancé had gotten sick of his crap and called it off, he hadn't really paid much attention to the fairer sex- seeing as how that was what got him in trouble in the first place. His inner musings were interrupted by another traveler asking for the time. Upon obliging the man with the information, he turned his head and gazed out the window at the plane that would soon transport them to Minneapolis for a set of shows there and St Paul. Without warning a couple of young women spotted the two men and squealing in excitement, rushed over to ask for an autograph. Jason, having just barely ended his conversation was beginning to sign his name when Adam looked up and noticed the uniformed woman looking at them in disbelief. Adam wasn't sure if that meant she too had recognized them or if she had just been jarred out of her reverie by the commotion. Momentarily, his eyes met hers, the most unbelievable shade of blue. Noticing that she didn't have his undivided attention, one of the fans stepped into his line of sight, cutting off the connection from across the lobby.  
  
Monica sat there with her heart beating a mile a minute. First the noise had annoyed her, reminding her that she'd been unaware of her surroundings for some time now. Then it amused her, she remembered being excited when she was younger and had met her favorite celebrity. But when she turned and made eye contact with one of them, Monica was thrown. Despite his height and the long blond hair, he resembled the man she was sitting here stressing over. They had the same facial features, the same beautiful eyes. She felt like she was looking at the love of her life in someone else's form. She couldn't turn away, so one of the fans solved the problem for her.  
  
Adam was barely comprehending the scene before him, but hoping it would be over soon. When the fans departed, his attention was again drawn to the woman across from him. She had turned back to the front permitting him to observe her more freely. Her hair was brown- he guessed-not sure as it was pulled back into a tight, slick looking braid. There were no wisps hanging about to indicate a particular shade. He could only guess at its length, but he knew it was curly, he could see the waviness from here. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she read. She wore light hued make up complimenting her fair skin tone and displayed no jewelry except for a watch and some tiny gold earrings. In fluid like motions she reached down, pulled a pen from her bag and began to make notes in the margins of the book. He studied her uniform. He wasn't 100% sure what it was, but didn't want to ask Jason-Jay would start giving him shit for checking her out. She had green trousers on and a khaki short sleeve shirt with green symbols on her sleeve. He couldn't see the front, but assumed there were some little ribbons or something there, neatly placed, of course.  
  
Interrupting Adam's evaluation was the sound of the first boarding call. Adam and Jason grabbed their bags and headed toward the entrance ramp. Adam knew he'd see her when she had to walk past first class to get to her seat. They stored their carry ons in the compartment over head as the stewardess came by to see if they required assistance. The coach passengers began to file on and Adam was barely listening to Jay as he was anticipating her arrival. After some time had passed and she still hadn't appeared, Adam wondered if he had wrongly assumed she was on the same flight. As if on cue with his thoughts, she rounded the corner by the cockpit door. She looked down at Adam briefly and noticed him looking at her dead on. Adam was rewarded with a tiny smile. He was about to say Hi, but she had effortlessly moved past him. Adam let out a sigh so loud that Jason couldn't help but comment, "Hey man, what was that all about?" "Nothing. It was just a tension release." Jay turned his attention back out the window, studying the ground crew scrambling around with last minute preparations. Adam wanted to turn around and see where she was, but didn't want to look obvious. Instead he opted for the old, 'making a trip to the rest room' act.  
  
When he stood up, and turned into the aisle, he was surprised to find her still standing and so close. She couldn't have been more than 5'4 and she was petite, maybe 125 lbs at the most. She'd just finished putting her bag overhead as he made his way down the aisle. He turned sideways to slide by behind her and said, "Excuse me." She obliged and stepped forward into the row. On his way back to his seat, Adam saw that she was in the second row to his right and once again engrossed in the same book, so instead of stopping, he rejoined Jay. Talking with Jay about the upcoming matches, he still couldn't get her off his mind. He had inhaled a whiff of her perfume when he inched his way behind her on the way to the bathroom. She smelled good. He'd wait until the captain had turned off the seatbelt sign and see if he could muster up the guts to go and talk to her. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two * Monica was so far into the training manual that she didn't hear or sense him approach. She thought she had felt eyes on her a couple times, but that was earlier when her mind and her senses weren't so fatigued. She didn't even know he was there until he spoke, bringing her out of her study. "Could you use a break?" he asked softly. Jarred out of her reading by his sexy voice sending shivers down her spine, she looked up into those intense yet familiar - what seemed to be anyway- eyes. He was tall-had to be 6 ft or so. His long blond locks were pulled back into a ponytail. He appeared to be cut and ripped in the most perfect places. "Excuse me? Oh yes, sure I suppose I should give my eyes and my brain a rest." Having received permission he slid into the seat next to her in one smooth movement. She closed the training manual and set it on the empty seat to her right. "Thank you for the distraction. My name is Corporal R. I mean Monica." "Thank you for allowing me to be your distraction. Pleased to meet you, Monica, I'm Adam." His comment made her blush just a bit. It had been awhile since she had gotten anything resembling a compliment, even from her 'significant' other. She was a pretty girl, but she wasn't used to certain types of men being interested in her. This one definitely fit into that category. Adam noticed her cheeks redden and said "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. You are a very pretty lady and I've been wondering about you." "No, you didn't embarrass me. I'm just not used to this type of attention." "What? You mean to tell me that your boyfriend doesn't tell you how attractive you are every day?" "No, but he's not technically my boyfriend." "Husband?" "Negative." It was hard to maintain a military bearing upon seeing the next expression on his face. "Well what is his problem?" "I wish I knew. Anyway, what about you? Wife? Girlfriend?" "Not anymore. My fiancé called it off a few months ago." "I'm sorry." "So what's taking you to Minneapolis?" Adam wasn't ready to divulge his heartbreak to a stranger so he deftly changed the subject. "I'm supposed to be meeting the 'man' in question. He's leaving for Japan in a few days." "Japan? Wow, that's going to be some long distance relationship. And I thought my being on the road was bad." "Maybe not. I believe he is going to end it, so I am really not looking forward to this. What do you mean? You being on the road?" "You don't know who I am?" "Negative, are you in a band or something?" Adam couldn't help but chuckle at the suggestion of him being a musician. He noticed the look on her face and immediately scrambled to apologize "No, I'm not laughing at you-I'm laughing at the thought of me being any type of musician. Well, I do play the kazoo rather well!" "Kazoo?" she was confused "I'm a wrestler- you know the WWF? The kazoo is just part of my gimmick." "Oh, ok I understand, I think." "The guy up there is my in ring partner. I've known him since we were kids." "How often do you travel?" "Well we are on the road almost every day. We have a live show on Monday nights-for television and we tape 2 shows on Tuesday night. Then there are the house shows on Saturday and Sunday." "So you get liberty, I mean a break then in the middle of the week?" "Not all the time. Usually there are signings and appearances scheduled for us." "Wow, and I thought being a Marine was a 24/7 ordeal." "Ah so that's it. I was trying to figure out your uniform without asking Jay. He'd give me a hard time if he'd have known earlier I was curious about you." "I understand about the 'being on the road messes up relationships' deal." "So, if you think this guy is going to call it quits, why put yourself through that? You should go and find something fun to do." "I'm not from Minneapolis, so he's the only person I'll know upon arrival, or else I'd consider some rest and relaxation." "You know me now and Jay, do you want me to call him over so you can interrogate him until you're comfortable?" Monica just laughed, "Do I look that harsh?" "Well, I'd have to say, I'd like to see you in a pair of jeans with your hair down." "I appreciate the offer, if I read you correctly, unfortunately I really can't. He's going to be waiting for me when we land."  
  
Monica sighed. Adam really seemed to be interested in her and she was beginning to feel comfortable in his presence. He was gorgeous. Just as he was saying he'd like to see her let her hair down, she wondered what his looked like when it was free from the binding rubber band. He wasn't intimidated by her-at least he didn't act that way. There were times when she had been out of uniform, at clubs and men had hit on her. Asking her what she did for a living, and upon finding out the answer they just became speechless. They didn't know how to talk to her from that point on. It had been awhile since a man had been this attentive to her. For the most part, the men she worked with and encountered on the base treated her the same- just one of the guys.  
  
Adam watched her facial expressions. He didn't want to seem overbearing and push her away. It wasn't everyday that he got the opportunity to just sit and have a decent conversation with a woman. This was an unusual situation in that, seeing as how she hadn't already known who and what he was. He was happy that he wasn't dealing with a ringrat. Jay interrupted both of their musings when he joined them. He hopped right over both of them and planted himself in the window seat. Adam made the introductions and Jay proceeded to take over the conversation. The two of them together were hilarious. She had never laughed so much in her life. They were definitely entertaining, making the remainder of the flight seem like a matter of minutes. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter Three * Landing in Minneapolis, Jay once again dug out his phone to let his girlfriend know they had arrived safely. Monica exited the plane and proceeded up the ramp with Adam and Jay-they made her laugh while her nerves were about to make her sick. All she wanted was to get this weekend over with. Clearing the gate area, she scanned the room for Allen. Adam noticed her stop and came to a halt beside her. Somehow he knew that the person she was looking for wasn't there. "Do you want me to wait with you?" "Negative. I don't want to hold you up." "I don't like the thought of leaving you here." "There's no need for concern. I'm highly qualified as far as independence and self defense." "I didn't mean to make it sound like you were helpless, you know the damsel in distress, I just.." "I'm sorry. I don't mean to take this out on you. It's not your fault." Jay spoke up, seeing that these two were suddenly not sure of themselves. "Why don't you come with us? He has your cell number and if he calls we'll find a way to get you where you need to be. It doesn't make sense to sit in the airport for who knows how long."  
  
Jay was right and Monica knew it. Her patience was already worn thin with Allen and this added icing to the cake. There was no way she was going to sit here waiting for him to get over his emotional constipation. She'd rather be somewhere else, doing anything other than dwelling on him. Should she go with them though? She was attracted to Adam, yes he looked like Allen outwardly, but inwardly he seemed like the complete opposite. She didn't want to slip and take any of this out on Adam because of the resemblance. This could be hazardous. Adam couldn't stand the silence as she contemplated Jay's offer. He watched her go through the anger, then the uncertainty at the situation she was in. He wanted her to come with them, but he didn't want to do anything to make her change her mind-if she was going to accept.  
  
The silence was deafening and Jason couldn't stand it any longer. "Well?" Monica sensed Adam had been trying to read her expressions, his gaze was electrifying. "Alright. You win-you've managed to make a Marine raise the white flag." She cast her eyes downward and closed them as a sense of defeat from Allen washed over her. Adam reached out to her and lifted her chin up. "Don't do that. You don't deserve this and you know it." Jay cleared his throat and asked, "Shall we go? We can get to the hotel in no time-we don't have to stop at baggage claim do we?" "Affirmative. I need to retrieve my seabag-I momentarily forgot I checked it in." The trio made their way to baggage claim and waited in silence until Monica saw her green bag emerge through the curtain. Adam gestured to her to take his carry on, he grabbed her larger bag and started through to the ground transportation area. "Will we be able to get another room this late?" she wondered aloud. "Don't worry, if not, one of us can bunk with one of the other guys." Adam hadn't even thought of that, nor had he thought of her being around the others. This was going to turn into one hell of a weekend if she didn't hear from the jerk who didn't have the balls enough to show up for her. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter Four * Sure enough, her initiation began the minute the trio entered the hotel lobby. There were fans waiting, several superstars were down in the bar signing autographs. Drew and Sean caught sight of them, jaws dropping at the picture they presented. Jay and Adam waltzing in with a Marine-a female one at that. "Hey Adam, that your new bodyguard?" "Yeah, man you need protection from Sean?" Jay just told them to shut up and Adam cringed as the elevator doors shut out the noise. "Don't tell me those are friends of yours?" "I thought so. I am sorry about that-I should have warned you." "It's ok, I can handle them. There isn't anything they can say that I haven't already heard. They might even come up with something worth a response." "I can't wait to see this." Jason added. "We didn't check on that other room." "We will, I want to drop off my stuff first, besides don't you want to change?" Monica temporarily forgot she was in uniform and didn't exactly blend in here. It just fit her like a second skin. "Yes, I suppose you have a point. I look a little out of place." Jason just laughed "A little? Try a lot there Major" Monica chuckled "That's Corporal to you, nasty civilian." Jason stuck the key in the door and slid into the room, flipping on the lights. "I'll leave my bag here for now and go see about another room." Jason departed leaving Adam and Monica alone. Adam plopped his lean figure down on one of the beds. He watched as she unlocked the seabag and proceeded to dig through it for some clothes. He realized she may need an iron, so he got up and retrieved the iron and board from behind the bathroom door. Plugging it in, to let it heat up he returned to the bed. "Thank you." "Is there anything else I can do?" "Not that I can think of. Can I take a shower?" "Sure, be my guest. Do you want me to leave?" "You're fine. Keep me company. I'll leave the hatch cracked. Maybe you should brief me on what to expect from this point on." Moni marched to the bathroom and closed the door part way. "First you'll have to clue me in on that language you're using." "My apologies, it's ingrained, I even use it when I am home. My younger brothers think PT (physical training) stands for 'potty training'." Adam couldn't hide a laugh at that one. Once he heard the shower running he elevated his voice and spoke above the noise. He began by explaining who the two were downstairs with the mouths and who Sean was. Sean had been like a babysitter at times Adam inwardly thought. Making sure he was on his best behavior when his sister wasn't around. Looking back, if she felt that was necessary, then was trust even present from the beginning? Continuing out loud, he told her why his fiancé had called off the engagement and relationship. Adam was apprehensive divulging all this information. She emanated this aura that told him it would be wise to not withhold anything that may cause her to feel she was misled. Surprisingly, he felt a little free lifting some off the weight off. He just hoped he hadn't turned her away with his revelations. "Adam?" "Yes?" "I have something I should tell you. Courtesy demands that I extend the same honesty to you that you have just given me." "Ok, shoot." "That's the wrong command to give to someone like me!" The appearance of her sense of humor threw him off. Not as much as her next statement though. "The man I came all this way to see, bears a strong resemblance to you. He has a regulation high and tight and although he is shorter in stature, you share similar facial features and eyes. Your smile mirrors his and it's very disarming." Adam was speechless. "I felt that you needed to know. I have a photo if you are skeptical. In my time with you and Jason, however long that may be, I don't want you to feel as if you've done something-not that I am now free to take out my frustrations on you, but who knows what will happen that may re open an old wound." "Ok. Thank you." He wasn't that cynical-he had always heard the old saying that everyone had a twin somewhere in the world, but what did that mean as far as his interest in getting to know her. If he were given time, would she be receptive to him or not seeing as how he outwardly reminded her of this asshole? Let's be fair here, he didn't know this man, or what his reasons were for leaving her stranded, but whatever they were, it wasn't good enough in Adam's book, no matter what their relationship suffered. He could have called and told her not to spend the money on a ticket if he were just going to stand her up. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter Five * Monica hoped that Adam wasn't offended. She didn't want to lose her bearing on him without warning him first. It was going to take all the military discipline in her to remember to separate the two. She was running mousse through her hair as she heard Jason bust through the door, "Dude, this place is booked. Some conference or something." "We'll check with Matt and Jeff when we meet up with them. I saw Matt downstairs and he brought his girlfriend, Kirsten with him. They are all going out, so I told them we'd join them, is that ok?" "Moni are you up for going out?" Adam was worried that she might not feel like it and could have shot Jay for not asking first. Hiding the fact that she was flattered by the little nickname Adam had given her she replied, "Sure it sounds like fun. Anything other than moping is good to go." Relieved Adam started to joke with her. "Well are you going to stop being a typical woman and come out of there so the rest of us can clean up?" He was unprepared for what greeted him next. Monica came out in a figure flattering pair of jeans, a black satin short sleeve button down shirt, with her hair down. She had a headband holding her thick light brown tresses back out of her face, but there were just curls everywhere! Adam couldn't believe his eyes. Jason even stopped to stare a moment. "Yeah I definitely like that better than the earlier get up eh." Jason looked at Adam and he was dumbfounded. It figures. "Hello, earth to Adam" Jason was waving his hand in front of Adam's face. Monica laughed, but was inwardly touched by Adam's reaction.  
  
Adam rummaged through his garment bag and found what he was looking for. Carrying his shaving kit and clothes, he went in and closed the bathroom door behind him. Monica took this time alone to curse Allen under her breath. She should have known better, but leave it to her, she always had to learn something the hard way. You'd think by now, after her time in the Corps, she'd utilize her gut instinct more and stop trying to chase the fairy tales. In the Corps, there was no time for fanciful notions. The old saying was 'if the Corps wanted you to have a love life, they'd have issued you one'. Of course that could be switched around to fit just about any circumstance. She grabbed her black boots from her bag, putting them on they gave her about 3 or 4 more inches in height. Now she didn't look like a midget or little kid sister next to Adam and Jason. She sprayed on a touch of Halo and decided to just go without jewelry for the night. Waiting for Adam she sat down on the bed and flipped through the television channels.  
  
Adam emerged from the shower a few minutes later with his hair flowing down his shoulders and back. Wearing only his khaki pants, the picture he made caused Moni to suck in her breath. Adam heard the intake and it puffed up his ego a bit. He enjoyed the fact that he had an effect on her and that she had outwardly expressed it. "Ok I know you heard that, just don't start strutting around like a peacock." "So, we've got a mind reader on our hands now?" Laughing she replied, "No I can just recognize an ego from a mile away. Yours is in danger of putting a hot air balloon to shame!" "Well your just going to have to suffer a bit longer, the shirt I picked out needs to be ironed." "It figures." "You looked like an ironing expert earlier, care to help me out here?" "Negative ghost rider, the pattern is full! You're on your own! I'm on vacation remember?" Adam smiled. She was beginning to loosen up. Still perturbed with Allen, Monica got up from her spot on the bed and shut off the television. She paced the floor while Adam finished his shirt and slid it on. She could feel his eyes as she tried to work off some anxious energy. Her body temperature was rising from seeing him half naked and his watching her didn't help matters any. The heat from his stare was jolting.  
  
Interrupting the tension in the room, Jason appeared with the news that Matt, Kirsten, Jeff and Amy were waiting downstairs for them. "You two ready to party?" "I'm ready for just about anything at this point." Moni answered grabbing her ID and some cash she shoved them in her pocket and started towards Jay.  
  
"Good." He replied, "This is ssoooooo gonna reek of awesomeness!" Adam just rolled his eyes and shut off the light as they left the room. "Figures you'd have to start that now." Making their way down the hall and in the elevator Adam explained that Jason's lingo was part of their in ring personas. "This I definitely have to see." She couldn't imagine Adam being a goofball, but then again she didn't know him all that well. "Well if you are still with us later, you should come to the show." "Thank you for the invitation." "Our pleasure, ma'am." 'Please don't call me ma'am." "Oh that's right, it's just Major." Monica had to hold back a laugh. Jason was not going to let that one go. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter Six * Making their way through the sea of bodies, the group found some tables and shoved them together. Kirsten and Amy disappeared to the ladies restroom, so Matt and Jeff headed for the bar to order drinks. So far Adam had not spotted Sean or Drew and their usual crew so he relaxed. Sean had relentlessly given him a hard time over the break up with his sister. Adam wished he'd get over it. Frankly he was tired of the bullshit. Adam admitted he made a mistake, took the responsibility, and apologized. It's not as if Adam hadn't suffered at all from the break up. This was the first time any of them had seen Adam bring someone along-not that this was planned. Even though this was not a date, shit, she was thinking of someone else anyway, he still didn't want to deal with the crap. He was trying to rationalize all this, but he still couldn't deny he was attracted to her and a little jealous streak ran through his mind as he remembered her thinking of that jerk that didn't show up. Marine or no Marine, the guy was an idiot.  
  
Matt and Jeff arrived from the bar with drinks, pulling Adam out of his thoughts. Monica had wondered why he was so quiet but wasn't going to disturb him. Kirsten and Amy rejoined them and Matt immediately whisked his girl away from the table to the dance floor. "Adam, man, are you going to get her something to drink?" Jeff asked "I'm sorry. I was distracted. What would you like?" "It's alright. A whiskey sour please." "You're not going to..." Knowing where he was headed, she cut him off. "No, don't sweat it. I know better." Monica watched as Adam turned and strode toward the bar. She felt like an ass for getting defensive but she was in no way going to make herself a burden on them anymore than she already might be. Jeff must have sensed her train of thought because he attempted to reassure her, "Don't be upset with him, he's just concerned." "I know. Thank you. I shouldn't have jumped the gun." Jeff was curious. She was not the usual for Adam. He always had a trophy looking blond on his arm- not trying to insult his former, or dismiss the attributes of the woman in his presence, but Jeff had gotten used to Adam's taste. This one was far from the norm. She was dressed respectably and even more refreshing was the fact that she was not familiar with who they all were.  
  
They sat and contributed to the conversation flowing around the table. Jason was in the mood to dance so he asked Amy if she would join him. She obliged and they departed. Jeff saw Sean and Drew coming out of the corner of his eye and nudged Adam. "Dude, maybe you should go dance." "Yeah." Reaching across the table he took Moni's hand and asked, "Will you dance with me?" Moni nodded her head in acceptance and stood up. Letting him lead her to the floor, Adam blazed a trail through the crowd of couples until finding a spot that satisfied him. He took her in his arms and she thought she was going to melt in his embrace. Swaying to the rhythm, he pulled her closer and Moni rested her head on his chest. It had been awhile since she'd had any alcohol and she was getting that comfortable drowsy feeling. The warmth of his body, so near to her was giving her a pleasant heady sensation at the same time. Adam felt her relax and held her tighter.  
  
Sean and Drew arrived at the table and seated themselves, uninvited, next to Jeff.  
  
"Hey Jeff." "Drew." "So who's the bitch with Adam? He ditched his hired bodyguard?" Sean persisted in staring her down, measuring her up to the yardstick that was his sister. From the top of her head to the tips of her boot clad feet. He lifted his eyes back up to Jeff as he spoke, "What bodyguard?"  
  
"You didn't see, he came strolling into the hotel with some female Marine." "Oh. No that's her." "Wow, guess she cleans up half way decent. Not really groupie attire though." "Why don't you just drop it Sean? It's been months." "Yeah right, like she's not one of the regular ringrats." "How many Marines do you know that are 'groupies'? As if they'd have the time!" Raising an eyebrow at his realization of that tidbit, Sean still continued his "once over". Sean and Drew were staring from across the room and Adam could feel it. He didn't want to get into it with Sean, not here, not now in front of her. God only knows what Sean would say. "She's not even here for Adam. She met him on the plane. Jay and Adam brought her because she was stranded." Matt and Kirsten re-took their places at the table, giving their obligatory greetings to the two new visitors. Matt could tell what was on the topic of discussion and added his two cents. "Sean, don't even think about it. Just go and find something to enjoy yourself." Sean and Drew sensing that they weren't going to accomplish anything, whatever they had in mind, took their leave from the table. Adam watched them walk around, and take the steps to the upper level.  
  
Looking down at the woman in his arms, Adam sighed. He wasn't sure whether it was from relief, contentment, or desire. She was different and he could definitely appreciate that. Jason interrupted Adam's inner self. "Can I cut in?" "Sure." Monica accepted as she reached out to take Jay's hand. He was semi- drunk and soon he had her whirling and twirling all over the floor. Monica was laughing so hard it hurt. Pretty soon it became a contest to see who was the better dancer, Jeff had to throw himself in the running when the DJ switched to techno. The sight of Jeff had everybody doubled over in laughter-he just thought he was a legend on the dance floor. In his own mind maybe but he was a sight that's for sure. "Ok, Ok," Moni said gasping for air, "I need a drink. Can we take a break?" "What's the matter Major? No more stamina?" he teased as they walked back to the table. Adam had another drink waiting for her. "Trying to get me drunk mister?" she asked jokingly. "Ok then, if you don't need this, I'll just..." Adam started to reach for her glass as if he were going to down it and she stopped him." No, that's ok. I was just telling Jeff I needed one. Thank you." It had been a few hours since she had eaten, but she didn't heed the warning her brain gave her and downed the new drink while it was still cold. It was hot on the dance floor. Jay and Jeff had given her a good workout. Adam watched her down the whole thing with little effort-'Must be those infamous military drinking games' he thought or she really was trying to bury her disappointment and hurt. He certainly had no right to say anything-he understood the frame of mind she was in. He'd definitely keep an eye on her though.  
  
The DJ decided to play some of the ladies requests so Kirsten and Amy dragged Monica along with them. The selections were very seductive and the guys couldn't take their eyes off of the movements displayed before them. Matt was overheard mumbling things under his breath that he had planned for Kirsten later. She'd be putting that sway to good use. "Umm Jay, what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?" "Well, as much as I love you man, there is no way I am sharing a bed with you." "So, are you suggesting we do 'paper, rock, scissors' for the floor?" "I am not sleeping on the floor this whole weekend." "No one said you had to, we don't even know if she is going to be with us that long. Besides, if she is, that conference has to be over sometime-we should be able to get another room." Matt interjected. "What do you mean you don't know if she is going to be with you that long?" Jason explained to Matt what had happened at the airport, and that she was waiting for a call. They didn't know what her chances were of getting it, they were looking slim to none right about now. "This guy must be a fool." Was all Matt offered. Adam silently agreed.  
  
Changing positions on the dance floor, Moni could see Adam across the room, catching his gaze. He was sexy as hell. Remembering the soft touches he bestowed upon her from their dance earlier, she recalled his candid honesty in the hotel room and warned herself. 'Do not fall for him-you shouldn't.' Her head knew better than to let her confuse the resemblance and get lost in Adam's personality. It was screaming at her to stop drinking before she couldn't make heads or tails out of anyone or anything. Yet there was this little voice coming from somewhere wondering, how Adam could possibly break a heart that's already broken?  
  
Adam watched in interest as the drinking and dancing continued. Against his better judgment, a fire began to burn inside him. He had been drinking in the movements of her body in time with the music and was imagining them all to his benefit.  
  
When the girls tired of the atmosphere and came back, Matt pulled Kirsten into his lap with the mention of the first thing that 'popped' up, causing the table to erupt with laughter. "Gees you two, get a room!" Jay said half joking and half out of jealousy.  
  
"Aww poor Jay." Amy coddled him, ruffling his hair. Moni had slid in next to Adam and her insides burned as she felt his skin brush up against her. "So what are we going to do about the room? We better decide and get back before I crash on this bench." "For tonight, one of us is going to sleep on the floor-they should have a roll away cot somewhere in that high priced hotel." "I'm really sorry that you guys have to do that, just because of me." "Don't worry about it." Jason cut in. "it's better than leaving you there." Adam could have smacked Jay. Why did he have to bring that up? Jay noticed her sigh and immediately felt like an ass. "I'm sorry." "Jay, don't apologize. This isn't your fault." 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter Seven * Back at the hotel, they walked past the reception area to the elevator. Jay remembered he was supposed to inquire about a cot and turned back in the direction they had come. Everybody else piled in and rode up without him. Matt, Kirsten, Amy and Jeff got off at the floor below Adam and Jay, so they said their 'goodnights' and were out of sight. Jeff hollered something about calling in the morning to go out and get breakfast. The doors closed and Adam stood to face Monica. "Are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all. I bet I'll be out as soon as I hit the rack." "Do you need anything?" "Just to close my eyes." "Adam," "Yeah?" "Thank you for being so hospitable. You took on a total stranger when you didn't have to. I don't understand why, but you have my thanks." "Because I like you." He whispered "What?' "Nothing." They had reached the room and Adam unlocked the door, guiding her in through the dark and turning on just the bathroom light. The other lights would make the room too bright and he knew her head had to be starting to pound. All of her inhibitions being washed away with alcohol, she started to rid herself of her clothing right there in the room. "Um do you want to change in the bathroom?" "Is this making you nervous?" "Not by any means, I was just thinking of your privacy that's all." Adam watched in rapt fascination as she wriggled out of the jeans. She slid into a pair of flannel pajama pants and whisked off her shirt in what looked like one motion. Throwing on a t-shirt, she pulled her arms inside to remove herself of her bra. Dropping it on the pile of discarded garments, she stopped as if she calculating what to do next. She grabbed her hygiene bag and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Alone for the time being, her little exhibition had thoroughly aroused Adam. He was going to need a cold shower once she was asleep. Removing himself of the smoke filled clothing, he threw on a pair of shorts and drew back the covers on her bed. Waiting for her, he pulled his own hair out of his face and turned on the television. Once again, there was nothing on of any importance-of course it was almost 6 am. When Moni emerged from the bathroom he asked, "You ready for me to tuck you in?" "Only if you read me a bedtime story." At the shocked look on his face, she added, "I'm just joking. Bring on the pillow!" Suddenly mischievous he threw the closest pillow at her head. "Ok I'll play your silly little game!" The pillow fight was on! Adam got in a couple good hits but even though she was somewhat tipsy, she was still faster, and smaller. She wound up for one good head shot while he was pretending to be incapacitated on the bed. Without warning, a wave of dizziness came over her, losing her balance and concentration, she fell forward, right onto Adam's prone figure, lying back on the bed. Adam looked up into her beautiful blue eyes. Leaning forward to try and catch her lips before she realized the predicament she was in, he was snapped back to reality by the sound of Jason at the door with the cot.  
  
Coming in backwards and mumbling to himself about slow ass service, Jay was unaware of the scene. Realizing the position she had just been in, Moni crawled under the covers and turned to face the opposite side of the room. She couldn't look at Adam out of pure embarrassment. She heard Adam and Jay setting up the cot. Jay, thinking she was sleeping was whispering and Adam for some reason was playing along. "She ok?" she heard Jason ask. "Yeah she's fine, just tired. I guess the alcohol makes her sleepy." "I can manage from here, thanks man. You gonna shower first?" Adam just nodded in silence. Good thing the room was dimly lit. He didn't want to explain the rise he couldn't get rid of. He made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Dropping his shorts and his skivvies at the same time, he stepped out of them as they pooled at his ankles. The rubbing of the material against his throbbing organ didn't help any either. He turned on the water, and grabbed a clean washcloth and towel. Setting the towel aside he stepped into the tub and slid back the curtain. He closed his eyes, letting the water rush down his back in a massaging pattern, envisioning the sway of her hips on the dance floor. Remembering the brush of her creamy skin against his at the table and in the elevator. The weight of her body just now as she landed on top of him, completely still for a moment that felt like an eternity. Adam had to do something or else he wasn't going to be able to make it through this weekend as a gentleman. He moved his hand down to his painfully hardened length. He started caressing up and down imagining her there in the shower with him instead of in bed. Quickening the pace, stroking harder, he wasn't going to last much longer as her strip tease scene played out again in his mind. A few moments later, stifling a moan, he felt the release exit his body. Throwing himself under the steady stream, he reached up and pulled out the rubber band from his hair. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter Eight * They were dead to the world. Matt and Kirsten had occupied themselves with some extracurricular activity, a little loudly, which in turn kept up Jeff and Amy. Jeff was determined that when Beth got here, Matt wasn't going to like the payback. For some reason though, Kirsten and Amy had risen before any of the men. They were trying to put together plans for what was left of the day. Amy wanted to go shopping and suggested that they take Moni along. She mentioned that Adam seemed a little on edge the night before and surmised that maybe he wanted to be alone. Kirsten nodded. Jay would be gone to pick up Jennifer at the airport, so if they took Moni with them, Adam wouldn't feel like he had to play guardian. That left Matt and Jeff to their own devices for the day. Stealthily making their way to the elevator, the girls took it up to the next floor. Suspicious looking as a couple of thieves, they stopped outside Adam and Jay's room. Knocking lightly, they patiently waited for someone to answer.  
  
Monica was beginning to stir when she heard the faintest rap on the door. Her senses picked up on little things like that, specifically when she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Quietly sliding out of bed, she inched her way past Jason on the cot on the floor and peeked out the peephole of the door. She couldn't make out the faces. They were hunched on the floor-what the? She pulled open the door leaving the chain latched. Looking down she saw Amy and Kirsten on their knees like a couple of pranksters. Smiling at the sight she joined them at their level. "Good morning?" Whispering they took turns talking. "We wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us." "Yeah they have this huge mall here, the Mall of America." "We're gonna go create some damage in Matt's credit card." "I'll accompany you, but I won't partake in fleecing any wrestler!" They just laughed and agreed to meet up in a 45 minutes. Moni shut the door gently and low crawled past Jason to her gear. She located her khaki cargo pants and a white t-shirt. It took her some time to find a clean pair of skivvies and her sandals. She stooped to grab her bra from the pile on the floor and slinking past Jason for the third time, retreated into the bathroom. In the shower, she realized her head was pounding. 'Should've taken some aspirin before hitting the rack last night.' That's when she remembered WHY- Adam was about to kiss her before Jay walked in with his cot. 'Oh lord, maybe it's a good thing the girls came to me this morning.' She didn't want to face Adam right now. 20 minutes later she was done. Dressed, makeup on, hair pulled back in a barrette, and shoes on, she had managed to keep from waking the guys. Grabbing her id's, cash and a room key, she left to meet up with Kirsten and Amy.  
  
Later: Adam was wakened by the shrill ringing of the phone. Groaning as he rolled over to answer it, he momentarily forgot that someone else had been with them. "Hello?" "Hey, it's Matt. You up?" "I am now, why?" "Well, have you seen the girls?" "No," curious he glanced back over at the other bed, then in haste sat up and looked around the room. All was in order but Moni was gone. "As a matter of fact, Monica isn't here either." "Really? Did she leave you a note or wake you up before she left?" Adam looked around the room and seeing nothing resembling a note he gave Matt the negative answer. "Let me ask Jay if she woke him up. I'll call you back." Adam sprawled to the end of the bed. Reaching Jason he shook him, calling his name. Jason rubbed his eyes and growled. "What???????" "Moni's gone. Matt just called and the other girls are gone too-did she wake you before she left?" "No, not that I can remember." Adam called Matt back and relayed Jason's answer. He suggested that Matt call Kirsten's cell and Matt said that he had, but was getting the voicemail. Adam could hear Jeff in the background-"I'm sure they are fine. As long as we're up, let's go get something to eat." Adam and Jay accepted the offer and they said they'd meet them downstairs in 30.  
  
Unaware of the concern over their absence, the girls were living it up at the mall. Moni couldn't believe the size of the place. It was never ending. She was grateful they had asked her to come along. "Thanks you two for inviting me." "You're welcome." "Yeah we had a blast last night and thought you'd enjoy this too." "You're right. This is good to go." The conversation turned to Moni's plans if she didn't get the call from Allen. The girls didn't want to bring it up, knowing it was a sore spot, but Moni understood. She did need to think ahead. 'Why don't you just stay and go to the shows with us?" "You'd have fun there too." "Jay did suggest I go, but I don't want to put him and Adam out." "Can you stay? I mean, when do you have to go back?" "I have a week of leave. Not sure why I asked for it. I was only originally going to be spending this weekend with Allen. I guess I was going to go home and cry on my mom's shoulder after he dumped me." "How do you know that's what was going to happen?" "I just felt it for some reason. Obviously it was on track-I mean look at how I ended up with you guys anyway." "I don't think Adam would be put out. But if he is, then we'll just throw all the guys in one room and we'll take over the other." "Won't Matt be upset Kirsten?" At that Kirsten blushed. "I sure as hell won't" Amy interrupted before Kirsten could answer. "Did you hear the two of them last night too?" Kirsten was still blushing, getting redder by the minute. "Can we change the subject please?" Moni saved her. "I really don't want to intrude on Adam and Jay." "Jay's not going to care once Jennifer gets here." "Not that he seemed to mind in the first place." "But for Adam, my being in tow cramps his style." "What?" "While I'm around he feels responsible for me, he shouldn't. If he wants to hook up with someone he ought to just go ahead and give me a heads up. I'm a Marine for crying out loud, but he's got it in his head that he has to baby sit me." 'Maybe he doesn't see it as babysitting." Kirsten said with a grin. "I don't know Kirsten. I'm not stupid enough to think Adam is attracted to me." Kirsten couldn't believe someone who exuded such confidence elsewhere in her mannerisms had very little when it came to her outward appearance.  
  
Kirsten wanted a new outfit to surprise Matt for RAW on Monday night. That excursion turned into Amy persuading Moni to get 'done up' for the show too. They had pretty much talked her into staying. For the next couple hours Moni tried on every piece of clothing they tossed her over the dressing room door. Settling on a pair of black leather pants, red sleeveless stretch turtleneck, and a zebra print jacket at the two women's persistence. Moni did not believe, under any circumstances, that she actually looked good in that ensemble. "Shit" Kirsten muttered. "I forgot I had the cell phone off. Matt's probably pissed." "We didn't leave them a note either." Amy added. Sure enough, Kirsten had 3 messages in her voice mail from Matt. He wasn't happy. "Better get this over with, or he'll pout when we get back." Kirsten dialed Matt's cell and walked to a secluded corner to let him vent.  
  
Matt, seeing it was Kirsten who was calling, excused himself from the table. He had a few choice words for her. Adam was anxiously awaiting Matt's return. He wanted to know if Moni was with them. He was wondering if she was mad at or upset with him. Jeff was watching the expressions change like the seasons on Adam's face. Something was up. "Penny for your thoughts." Jeff said. Carefully, Adam laid out everything for Jeff to consider. "Did you ask her to stay, if she doesn't hear from you know who?" "Technically, no. Jay said something to her, I don't know how serious she took it though." "Adam," "What?" "Just talk to her." 'I would but I don't know where she is." Matt, finished berating his beloved, arrived with the answer to that one. Apparently Kirsten had won him over. He explained where the girls were and what they had been doing. Jeff couldn't stifle a laugh. "It figures." Adam felt some measure of relief. "When do they expect to come back?" "Here's the bad news. We have the night to ourselves. They're at Applebee's, then they're going to the movies." "So what's on the agenda for us then?" "I need to hit the gym." Matt replied. "Ok, so if we join you, what then?" "Well, let's see if we can score some tickets to the game." "Sounds good to me." 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter Nine * As the three young women patiently stood in line to buy tickets for the movie, a couple of men recognized Amy and sauntered over with a cocky swagger. Moni wasn't certain but she suspected they were intoxicated. Loud, obnoxious and on the brink of making a scene, they asked Amy to sign some stuff for them. Amy obliged, cringing and even posed for a picture hoping to avoid further commotion. Believing she had satisfied them, Amy, Kirsten and Monica handed the usher the tickets Kirsten had bought during the distraction and made their way to the specified theater.  
  
Exiting the theater almost two hours later, not one of them noticed the three drunks from before. The men trailed the women until they were inches away from Matt's rental car. Hearing one yell out a sexually suggestive comment, the girls' heads all turned in unison. 'Shit' thought Moni. 'On second thought, I need a decent tension reliever.' Her adrenaline started pumping, mentally preparing for anything these jerks would try. Amy was gearing up too. Kirsten wasn't sure what to think, other than hoping she could connect with a good low blow if necessary. Mistakenly believing they could coerce cooperation from all the women by intimidating the smallest one, they went after Moni first. "Bad choice fellas." Moni chided as one grabbed her arm. In one sudden motion Moni had him on the ground inflicting discomfort in a pressure point hold. When his buddy tried to assist, Moni layered his eyes with one good shot of pepper spray. Watching his pals writhe didn't seem to phase the last one because he headed straight for Amy. As he was reaching for her wrist, Amy countered and flipped him flat on his back. Moni tossed her phone to Kirsten "Here, call 911. Stress to them that they need to get here ASAP." As Kirsten was giving the information to the dispatcher, mall security arrived and relieved them by handcuffing the goons.  
  
An hour or so had passed by the time the authorities were satisfied with the separate statements. They had expected to give Moni a hard time over using a regulated substance, but she burst their bubble when she produced a military id. She had been properly trained and had complied with getting the victims medical care. Being released by the cops, the worn out trio headed for the hotel.  
  
"Damn" Amy grumbled. "This means this is going to be on the next news broadcast. PR is going to want to do damage control." "Shit." Kirsten echoed. Matt or somebody was bound to see it and they were going to be given the third degree when they arrived. Moni didn't think she was looking forward to having Allen see that either. She'd wished he'd call on his own, not because of a surprise reminder that she was in town. In the same breath, she was thinking of Adam. 'Crap. This is just going to add fuel to those 2 wrestler's fire, in regards to the bodyguard crack. Adam is going to be embarrassed.'  
  
Perched on stools lining the hotel bar, three men, in direct line of sight of the television silently listened to the late news, dropping their jaws as if on cue. Adam realized there was a possibility that her abandoner may have also seen that too. Now he was sure the dude would remember to call. When the three women, dragging more than shopping bags, strode through the hotel entrance there was an ensuing mad dash from the bar, slightly resembling a herd of elephants. Matt, Jeff and Adam caught them just in front of the elevator. Talk about 20 questions! And they thought they'd been interrogated by the police? That didn't hold a candle to the barrage from the three men in front of them now. Talking over each other, questions flying left and right, Amy just wanted them to shut up for a minute. "Ok, ok. Look we're all fine. Tired but fine. Can we go to the room and sit down first? Then we'll fill you in." "Sorry" Matt said as he put his arm around Kirsten drawing her in his embrace. Jeff took her bags and Amy's, nudging Adam to follow his lead. Adam reached out to take Moni's bags and she graciously turned them over. He watched her face while they entered the elevator. She looked ok-his eyes grazed her checking for bruises or marks of any kind. Finding none, he searched her face again. She remained calm and collected. They congregated in Matt and Jeff's room to relay the evening's events. Jeff called room service for some bottled water as the girls laid out the scene for their audience. Kirsten bragged about how Moni and Amy handled the situation and Moni dismissed it as 'nothing, just used my training.' For Amy, she said it felt just like a match, except for the drunks intended version of the outcome was slightly perverted. "Slightly my ass!" Matt swore. "Try extremely." Jeff finished for him. At that, Amy was ready for bed and excused herself to go to her room. Saying 'goodnight' to the others, Moni thanked the girls again for asking her out and departed. Adam silently followed her back to the room. He opened the door for her and turned on the light. Dropping her bags in the corner chair, he asked, "Are you really ok? Do you want me to bunk with Matt and Jeff tonight, since Jay's not here?" "Affirmative and Negative." was the only reply as she began to perform the same undressing routine from the night prior. Adam pretended not to be watching as he untied his shoes and pulled off his socks. "What?" he asked, not understanding her answer. "Affirmative means Yes, I'm ok. Negative means no I don't want you to leave." Resuming a sitting position, he swallowed hard. She looked so small standing there before him, he couldn't believe she had done what he'd heard on the news and from Kirsten's own lips. His eyes caressed her curves before meeting hers. He saw something in them but couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
She broke the hold his eyes had on her, he was making her blood boil. She wasn't even sure the feeling was real. It had to be just her adrenaline still running amuck. Softly walking to the bed, she pulled the covers back and slid in effortlessly. "So, what did you do today? Anything exciting?" She was trying to be a smart ass and liven up the physical tension in the room. Engaging in her chosen topic of conversation, he slowly rose from the end of the bed and almost seductively pulled his shirt off over his head. Still talking, and clothed in just jeans, he walked to the mirror and pulled his hair back. He flipped on the bathroom light and in turn shut off the bright overhead one. Looking at her, he carefully, unbuttoned, and unzipped his jeans. Shoving his pants down off his thighs, he stepped out as they hit his calves. Moni's thermostat kicked into overdrive. Adam was standing before her with all his glory encased in a black thong! Adam turned his back to her as he dragged the covers back on his own bed. Lying on his back with his arms outstretched above his head, he continued the conversation until she got quiet. "Moni?" "Go" "Oh, just wondering if you had fallen asleep." "No. Not yet. I can't." Adam smiled. "Why?" "I don't know for sure. You know, you and Jay can kick me out anytime. You've both been accommodating." " I don't want you to leave. Are you telling me that you do?" "Not really. I enjoy the company, I just don't want to cause any uncomfortable situations for you." "What?" "You know, if you find someone you want to take out, or bring back here. I don't want to be an obstacle you have to work around." "I had a feeling I shouldn't have told you half of what I did." "Never regret telling the truth, good or bad." "But I didn't tell you that to make you think what you have been." "In any case Adam, just feel free to tell me when you need space. I can lose myself for a significant amount of time." "Yeah I think you proved that today." He said laughing. "I'm serious." She said out of frustration. "Damn I wish I were more adequate at getting the point across." "Here let me get my point across." Moni was confused as she felt Adam's weight make contact with her mattress. Startled at his brazen move, she sat up, holding her weight up with her arms. Adam leaned down over her and pushed her back on the bed. Moving forward, his face even with hers, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Softly, hesitantly, she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck as she gave in and the kiss intensified. Pulling her onto her side, he made himself comfortable on the once empty side of her bed. "Adam, I." "Shhhh." He interrupted. Adam's mouth claimed hers again and between kisses he whispered to her to relax. His skin was warm and soft and Moni felt her body flush. It seemed as if every hair on her body stood on end. He was making her brain spin. "Want me to go back to my bed?" "No, stay. Just talk to me until I can sleep." Adam put his arm under her and cradled her in to his chest. Playing with her curls, he began telling her how he and Jay got started. He told her about Sexton and CC and then the Suicide Blondes. She rested a hand on his chest and it wasn't long before her eyes had closed and her breathing became regulated. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten* Moni rose again earlier than Adam. Her internal alarm clock was trumpeting reveille even though the past couple nights she'd been out past the normal 'lights out'. Finding herself still wrapped in Adam's embrace, she carefully slid his arm off her stomach and stealthily crawled out of bed. Locating a pair of socks, she yanked her running shoes out of her bag. Re-pulling her hair back, she took one of the room keys, slid it into her sock and stole out the door for a much needed run.  
  
Adam woke expecting to feel her beside him. Opening his eyes completely, he felt around her side of the bed, greeted by nothing other than emptiness. "Shit not again." Adam had hoped that things would be different today. So far, it didn't look promising. He flung back the covers and walked around the room looking for a note or something. Finding nothing, he pulled on his jeans and headed for the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Jeff standing there. "Hey man, you guys both up?" "Yeah, some earlier than others." Jeff sensed some bitterness in his friend's voice as he walked into the room. Looking around, he asked, "Where is she?" "Beats me man. I woke up and she was gone again." "Why do I get the feeling this has nothing to do with the other girls?" "Because it doesn't" Adam spilled out the current events to Jeff and had just finished as Moni let herself in. She was greeted by the sight of Adam and Jeff, obviously having stopped in mid conversation to see who it was. They looked incredulously at her. She was flecked with sweat from head to toe, but seemed refreshed for some reason. "Good morning sleepy heads." She offered cheerfully. She knew something was up when Adam asked Jeff if he'd give them a few minutes. Jeff assured him it was no problem and said to call when they were ready. Jeff squeezed her hand as he walked out. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I thought you left, like yesterday, without a word. And I thought it was because of me, of what happened last night." "Adam, I just went for a run." She seemed to be blowing him off and he didn't appreciate it. "Do you have any other solo plans for today?" He was frustrated and being rude. "No, should I make some?" his tone was pissing her off slowly. Who was he to dictate her time? "Well do you think you could stand to spend the day with me?" he asked finally trying to control his bruised ego. "What do you have in mind?" Adam ran down the itinerary for her as she gathered some clean clothes for a shower. "Is it going to be possible to do some laundry later?" It was piling up and she felt like she was slacking. "I think we can fit that in somewhere."  
  
The morning progressed better than the tone it had started off on. Moni enjoyed breakfast with everyone, feeling accepted. She didn't know whether that was because of Amy and Kirsten or if that were from Adam's actions and demeanor. He opened doors for her, held out her chair, grabbed her hand and held on like he didn't want to let go. After taking as long as politely possible for their meal, everyone split to go their separate ways. Jason took Jennifer to the Mall of America, Amy and Kirsten went to the gym with Matt and Jeff, leaving Adam and Moni to themselves. Adam informed her he had found someplace she could do her laundry, so gathering it up, he carried it down to rental and they were on their way. During the cycles, their conversation covered a wide range of questions, topics and opinions. Adam had been subjected to her feisty side- mischievously he could see that coming in handy. He imagined an exhausting make up session after an argument with her. The last load was in the dryer and she was sitting on top of it, folding some of the previously washed items. He placed himself between her legs and took the socks from her, setting them aside. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for acceptance and she complied, allowing him the requested access. Tangling her fingers in his beautiful locks, she moaned quietly as he invoked sweet sensations inside her. He ran his hands up her thighs, around to her ass and she shivered at his touch. He began running his tongue and his lips over her ears and down her neck. His facial hair tickling her skin the whole way down. She started to put her hands up his shirt to run them along his chest, down his stomach when she remembered that they were in the middle of a public laundry mat. "Don't you have a signing to get ready for?" she asked breaking the contact. Growling low in his throat he asked, "Did you have to remind me?" She countered with "Do you love your job?" He drew her close and brought her down from off the dryer. As he slid her down the length of his body, she couldn't miss his evident desire and wished she were completely free to give in to it. Adam felt her inner turmoil. "We should talk about this. Are you ok?" "This? I'm fine. I'm sorry, I don't ..." she trailed off not sure of how to continue. "What's started between us and why you're struggling? Is it because of him or is it just too soon?" Adam asked, exaggerating the inflection on the word 'him'. "No. I think I knew the minute we found the airport empty that it was over. But I can't lie and say that I don't still have feelings for him. On the other hand, you intrigue me and make me .. " she couldn't find the right words. "-I'm not going to lie to you and say that I don't want to resume this." Leaning in, he kissed her one more time, but she broke his hold again. "I'm not used to dealing with a man who has no inhibitions-no fear of speaking out loud what he really feels. Nor am I sure how to go about getting to know someone like you. Don't share yourself with me if you're looking at this as once I'm back in my world, out of sight, out of mind. I don't have much of a heart left, I'd like to save it in case somebody wants it someday." Finished with her speech, Adam's throat tightened as he caught a glimpse of the tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
Moni swallowed back the pitiful emotion and hoisted up her bag of now clean clothes. Leaving the laundry mat, Adam walked beside her silently. He wanted to stop her, pull her into his arms and make it all disappear. He had no words. Part of this was his fault-he'd given her the wrong impression about his job and himself. The other half of this was some unknown asshole's doing.  
  
The ride back to the hotel was deafeningly silent. Adam stared at the road in front of him, occasionally stealing glances in her direction. She wouldn't look at him. Just remained motionless, watching the scenery flash by in the passenger window. When they arrived, she stubbornly refused to let Adam carry her stuff to the room. Jason cut them off as they were unlocking the door. "Hey Adam, man we gotta go-some sort of briefing before the signing." "Now? You've got to be kidding!" The timing was impeccable. Moni had made her way into the room, but heard Jason respond, "No, I'm not." "Shit" Adam grumbled. "Ok. I'll meet you in a minute." He hoped Jason would get the drift. Jason complied with Adam's silent wish and backed off heading downstairs. Adam came up behind Moni and gently turned her around to face him. "Please wait for me to get back. Promise me you won't leave. No malls and no runs- not even if they tie you up! OK?" "Ok. You have my word." She could use a nap right about now anyway. With obvious reluctance he left her alone, to attend that for which he'd been summoned. Turning on the television, she realized housekeeping hadn't come yet-she caught the scent of Adam's cologne from the linens. Exhaling dejectedly, she did her best to focus on the program before her. Facing Allen's rejection, combined with the overwhelming confusion of Adam's attraction, she wrapped her arms around Adam's pillow and cried herself to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven* Moni heard the shower running and rolled over in bed. She saw the clothes set out on the bed and remembered that Adam and Jason had a signing scheduled for this afternoon. 'Shit' I ought to get up and get going, so I can make myself look presentable at least.' Sliding out of bed with a throbbing headache, she retrieved some Advil from her hygiene bag. Reaching for the refrigerator door handle, she was startled by Adam's arms wrapping around her waist. "Hi. How do you feel?" he inquired as she turned to look at him. "So-so. The nap did me some good, but I have a slight headache." "I'm sorry if I was even close to being responsible for that." "It's ok. Nothing a little aspirin won't cure." "Do you feel up to accompanying me this afternoon?" "If you want me to." "I want you to." "Well, let me take this and then get ready. I don't want to embarrass you by standing out like a sore thumb." As she popped in the pill and took a sip of water Adam assured her, "You are not going to embarrass me. It may be the other way around." "Why do you say that?" "You still aren't familiar with our gimmick, it's a little goofy." "I can see Jay has it in him. But you've been serious as a heart attack since I met you." "Well it'll be a huge surprise then." He smiled as she wriggled out of his hold and dug out her clothes. He helplessly gawked at her as she calmly rid herself of her clothes in his presence once again. "How can you do that?" he asked finally. "What? This? Here? In front of you?" He just nodded. "Well, you learn to lose some of your privacy idiosyncrasies when you share 6 showers and 8 stalls with 30 or 40 other females during boot camp." "Oh. Well tell whoever rigged that bathroom, that I said Thanks!" She blushed at his hidden compliment and strode past him to the bathroom. He couldn't resist the urge to reach out and trail his hand along her leg as she moved past him.  
  
When she emerged a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around her, wet curly hair falling over her shoulders and her skin almost calling out an invitation to him, he thought he was going to miss the signing all together. "You better hurry up. I was under the impression Marines had a thing for punctuality?" "How would you know-you didn't even know what I was until I told you!" But taking his advice to heart, she went through her routine with a sense of urgency. Once she had finished, it felt she was going to melt under the slow burn of his stare. Finally, he held out his hand and asked, "Ready?" "As I'll ever be." She answered as she took his hand. He laced his fingers with hers as they shut off the lights and locked the door behind them. 


End file.
